Love, Music
by SOFisticated1
Summary: Bella, her sister and best friends have started their careers after college. Now that it's all settling, what happens when Bella realizes that love has been starring her in the face? Usual Pairings. AH.
1. Prologue

**This is my first FF… ever. My baby. My first. I don't think this will be a one-shot, since I started the next chap just in case, and if so I hope I can live up to the hype that is FF. **

**The song for this Prologue is "Again" by Natasha Bedingfield. **

**I **_**STRONGLY**_**, strongly suggest listening to it while reading this chap otherwise it won't have the emotional effect that it's suppose to. You can listen here on YouTube: .com/watch?v=8-Asnx4PJ-k**

**Not a great copy but it'll do.**

**Words in Italics are Bella's thoughts or the song lyrics, which are also centered. **

**Thanks to Oliviamk1218 for being my BETA on this chap, hopefully for the rest ;). She's really helped me out a lot and she is amazing! If you haven't read her fics, please go do so now. **

**So here it goes. Let me know what you think at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song "Again" by Natasha Bedingfield or anything of hers or her. I do not own anything regarding Twilight… SM owns all!**

**Prologue**

I was holding on to Jake as if my life depended on it. Maybe it did, I wasn't sure. I shivered in the chilly air as we made our way up the escalators toward the entrance of the arena. I was certain that I'd be warmed up soon enough, but was grateful for his strong arms wrapped so firmly around me. We were in Madison Square Garden. The city was shining in all its beautiful magnificence through the large windows, which brought the reality of the situation home_._

_Tonight. _

Tonight my sister was trying her best to distract me and I took to it willingly. I did not want to be alone and was grateful for the company of family and good friends. Jake turned to me and gripped my shoulders which caused me to look up into his warm, deep black eyes.

"Just enjoy yourself tonight Bells. Deal?"

His eyes were pleading as he looked down into my face and he knew what that look did to me.

_Fine_, I thought to myself. It was easier to give in than to deal with the begging that was sure to follow if I resisted.

"Deal," I agreed with a sigh.

He smiled softly, giving me a small push as I turned to enter the arena completely.

"I'll be right here if you need me," he said.

I just looked back at him over my shoulder and gave him a small nod.

As I walked into the arena, the piano was already beginning. The intro was being played repeatedly, giving me the time I needed to get to where I had to be. It was kind of dark and very empty inside and I couldn't really see where I was going or what I might be walking into.

Suddenly a dim light came over a small stage about 300 feet in ahead of me, front and center illuminating Rose at her mic. She had on a simple red halter dress that wrapped around her nicely, beautiful as always. Rose gave me a small smile as I noticed Alice at the piano to stage right, wearing a silver gown that flowed elegantly down her slim body. She was playing the melody that had been plaguing my mind. Ok, now I was completely puzzled. She smiled softly at me, too.

Despite my nerves, I kept walking towards my _private _concert until finally, I was in the center of the lights circling the stage. There in the middle of it all, Jasper was looking immaculate in a black Prada suit. He was so very handsome as he winked at me, one hand on his base and the other smoothing over his sliver tie. I couldn't help but smile at the gesture which he clearly meant to put me at ease.

Seated at the drum set behind the other instruments, Emmett waggled one stick in a make-shift wave. He was grinning at me and my eyes flitted over him. He was dressed exactly the same as Jazz.

I glanced around quickly. No stage crew in site. _Anywhere_. Everything looked like it had been set up in advance; the speakers were all around, on the sides and circling over head. The amps, microphones and electronics were already plugged in and ready to go.

I was already feeling anxious and nervous for reasons both known and unknown. While Alice continued to play the enchanting melody, Rose leaned into her mic as a shy smile spread across her face. It did little to alleviate the fear that shivered through my body.

"Just listen first, ok?" she pleaded.

She must have noticed my apprehension about getting closer. I noticed a stool that stood near me and I went to sit on it, carefully lifting my dress slightly as I situated myself. I gave a small nod and Alice's melody went into repeat one last time. It was joined by Rose's angelic voice and a smile formed on my face. My sis rocked.

I closed my eyes and let myself listen, letting myself be absorbed completely by the melody and lyrics of Rosalie's latest song. My song. She'd told me earlier that she'd written it for me.

_Hands over my head, thinking 'What else could go wrong?'_

_Tell me about it_. I felt a pulling on my heart.

_Would've stayed in bed, how can the day be so long?_

I looked down at my folded hands on my lap and let my head hang. _So much for trying to keep the depression at bay._ She was singing what my heart was feeling. _Pull_.

_Never believed that things happen for a reason_

_But how this turned out, removed all my doubts_

_So believe..._

Three things happened at that moment. One, the tears I'd struggled to keep at bay all day started slowly rolling down my cheeks. Two, I looked up to Rose and noticed her give me a small smile. Three, I saw a dark shadow from my left side peripheral vision. It walked over to me.

_He _was here.

He was here, he was here, here was here. _He. Was. Here._

…_that for you I'd do it all over again_

I stood up quickly, almost knocking the stool to the floor in my haste and tried to wipe the tears away in a rush. I was sure that I looked shell-shocked. How could my expression hold anything other than stunned disbelief?

_Do it all over again_

Edward stood in front of me, reaching for my hand right hand with his left.

_All I went through, it led me to you_

He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles lightly. So lightly his lips barely brushed over my hand.

_So do it all over again, for you_

My breath whooshed from my body when he then pulled me close to him and wrapped his right arm around my waist. He bent to my ear and asked "May I have this dance, Ms. Swan?"

I nodded and breathed out a shaky 'yes' as he started gliding me around in front of the stage. He kept his right arm firmly around my waist, holding my right hand with his left against his chest. Right up against his heart.

_I missed the first train, stood out in the rain, all day_

_But little did I know, when I caught the next train_

_There you were to sweep me away_

_Guess that's what I waited for_

I leaned my head on his shoulder, turning my face into his neck. My sobs could not be stopped. He just gripped me tighter. They _both_ wrote this song for me.

_Never believed that things happen for a reason_

Edward leaned back and stared down at me, which only made me cry even harder, the emotions so overwhelming I could not stop the sobs from bursting from my chest. He brought his hands to cup my face and wiped my tears away with his thumbs.

_But how this turned out, removed all my doubts_

_So believe…_

He leaned down and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"Don't cry, Love," Edward said against my lips, looking from my eyes to my lips and back again.

We never broke our dance.

_That for you I'd do it all over again_

_Do it all over again_

I stared into his dark green eyes and couldn't stop myself from falling again, hard; those emerald eyes that could look right into my heat.

"I love you," I whispered.

_All I went through, it led me to you_

We resumed our dance pose as Edward said into my ear, "I love you, too, Isabella Swan."

_So do it all over again_

_Oh, who ever thought a day gone so wrong_

_Would turn out so lovely?_

Lovely _indeed_. I smiled up at Edward, happiness filling my to the point of bursting, yet the tears would not be stopped as he twirled us around and around.

_I'm so glad I found you_

_Even though the day went so wrong_

_I wouldn't change a thing_

_Yea, yea... Oh I'd do it_

_Yea, Yea, Yea_

_I'd do it all over again_

My head snapped to my right, forcing my eyes to the stage once I realized Alice's voice had joined Rosalie's now. They really were amazing. My Pixie and my Beauty. Even Jasper was singing with girls, my heart swelled a little more.

_Do it all over again_

_All I went through, it led me to you_

_So do it all over again (I'd do it all over again)_

I felt Edwards heated gaze on my face. It was as tangible as if he'd touched me. I looked up at him and couldn't believe the intensity that was shining in his eyes. He smiled down at me as all the love and adoration he felt for me poured out of him. I felt it. I saw it on his face, and in return, I felt so much for him in that moment, it would surely burn us both alive. He had seen it in my eyes because he couldn't tear his gaze away from mine. He looked at me in wonder, but I was the one left in awe. _He was here._

_I'd do it all over, I'd do it all over_

_I'd do it all over, for you, for you_

_All I went through, it led me to you (led me to you)_

_So do it (do it all over) all over again_

_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong_

_Would turn out so lovely?_

_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong_

_Could turn out so lovely?_

The song ended and we could do nothing more than stare into each other's eyes. We'd stopped dancing a while ago, but still held the same dance pose, frozen in each other's arms. I wasn't sure what to say. How could I communicate all I felt with just mere words? I had 20,000 things that needed to be said, but I didn't know where to begin. His eyes danced over my features, as if he were seeing me for the very first time.

I turned my face away as I felt it heat up from my blush. Typical reaction to whenever he gazed at me that way. _Oh, the many ways Edward Cullen could make me blush. _

I looked to the stage, but everyone was gone. _When did they leave?_ Edward had me dazzled long enough to not notice. _ Huh?_

I cleared my throat. It was time for him to come clean.

"I thought you couldn't leave Seattle until Sunday?"

"I did leave Seattle. For _good_," He said.

I just stared blankly at him. _What did he mean 'for good?' Carlisle was going to heart broken._

"Edward," I breathed. "You can't do that to Carlisle. It would break his heart."

"What's done is done, love. I won't be without you anymore." He was as serious as serious could get, he stated it with so much fervor. His eyes darkened with emotion, now deeper green clouded with black. His decision was made and there was no changing his mind. As his hands moved up and down my back lightly massaging me, I tried to think of how to respond to that. "I'm moving back to New York, Bella."

"You're what?_"_

**A/N: That's it for now. Let me know if you like it or not. Any questions? Feel free please ask. **

**The next chapter has already been started. When it will be up? I'm not sure how soon but will try my best to have it up soon.**

**Please review. Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 1

**It's been almost four months and I think you've waited long enough. Hopefully it was worth the wait.**

**Thanks again to Oliviamk1218 for keeping me sane… she is a God sent. And to the many more on Twitter. I heart you's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding The Twilight Saga… SM owns all!**

* * *

BPOV

Sitting on the couch in my studio, I watched as Edward tampered with the switch board for the ten-thousandth time. It was located in the basement of the new house Alice and I had received as a graduation gift from our parents. The basement was my music studio and the attic was Alice's _fashionista_ studio. Seriously, that's what she called it and she really had manikins. I never went up there by myself, especially at night.

We'd been here since nine o'clock this morning, helping Rosalie lay down the vocals to her new song. I glanced over at the wall clock which read five to seven. _Shoot me. _Looking back over to the sound booth, I noticed Rose holding down the headset to her ears, listening to the beat Edward was playing as she belted out the vocals.

Last night, Rosalie conference called Edward and I because she wrote a new song and vehemently insisted on recording today. I refused to start earlier than nine because it was Sunday morning and I needed to go for my morning run, especially if I would be in close quarters with Edward for the day... the _whole_ day. I used jogging as an outlet for pent-up sexual frustration, a habit I'd acquired in college. When Edward was near, it was impossible to manage. I'd tried easing my frustration by seeing Mike or Tyler, but it didn't work.

I'd known Edward for as long as I could remember. Being best friends with his sister, Alice, pretty much since birth ,was a joy. I loved Alice about as much as my own sis Rosalie, despite the endless hours of singing she'd barraged us with. Edward and I decided to be business partners back when Alice and I were in our first year of college, he and Rose were in their second year. He'd overheard me explaining my idea to start my own record label to Alice and Rosalie on our 'Girls Saturday Night In' at the Cullen house;

_"...I mean, you two wouldn't mind starting under my label, right?" I said, looking back and forth between Rose and Alice. I had a tendency to become excited when speaking about music of my future in music. The anticipation was insane._

_"I'm majoring in _fa-shion_." Alice said, as if I was a child. A look of annoyance and disapproval flashed across her face._

_"Right," I snapped back at her, moving my newly painted toes off of her lap. I still wasn't happy with her decision to go into fashion instead of music. To me it was wasted talent, but she said her ideas and designs were talent as well, and with that I could not argue. Alice could do anything she set her mind to. Literally. I wasn't going to push her to change her mind either and I was still being the best friend by supporting her decision._

_"Sure, I don't mind. I just want to get out there one way or another. Main stream or not," Rose chinned in. "More red, Bella," she told me as she wiggling her toes at me which were on my lap. Rose and her red, it never gets old. _

_"Sounds like you'll need a producer then, Bella." My head snapped up from Rosalie's toes as I heard the sexiest voice sing from the doorway. Edward freaking Cullen. He was casually leaning against Alice's bedroom doorway. Hands shoved in his grey pajama pants pockets, with his white tee on and that smile that made my days._

_"OUT!" We all shouted at him, while he dodged a pillow Alice flung his way. _

_"Seriously!" he chuckled as he picked up the pillow. "Bella, you wouldn't let me be a producer for your studio?" He asked as he strolled over to my side of Alice's bed where we were all propped on. His eyes shining as he smiled down at me. _

_"Edward," I exhaled heavily trying to seem non-chalant. Starring into his green eyes sometimes left me in a stupor. "You are meant to be on stage, not hiding away in some studio." _

_"Well, I can do both, so why not? I'm already studying production. I can be useful." He sang that last line to me making me melt, not that I'd ever show him that his singing made me feel that way. _

_"Fine," I signed, trying to sound exasperated when I was really trying to calm my nerves and hormones that tended to go into over drive when he was around. "But it's going to be my rules, MY studio. I don't need your cockiness trying to run my show. Got it?" I made sure to point my finger at him and narrow my eyes while I looked at him. This was extremely difficult to do while looking up to his standing form. _Mmm, Edward and a bed. _My mind being in the gutter happened a lot around him, as well._

_"Sounds like a deal, Swan. We all need to get our start somewhere. Just don't be a hardass boss," He said with his crocked smile perfectly intact and that glint was in his beautiful green eyes again. Why does he always look at me that way? _Shake it off, Swan_.  
His question brought me out of my thinking and we shook on it. His warm hand in mine had my mind in the gutter again. _Gah!

_"Ok. It's a done deal then," I agreed as I smiled up at him. I was head over heels for the boy and he didn't even know it._

_"OK! Back to my toes please, Bella. I need beauty sleep and I have to be up early to practice my vocals for Monday's class." Leave it to Rose to bring me out of my musings._

_"Yea I forgot about that." said Edward. "Mind if I practice with you? Professor Orlovsky will have my ass if I don't practice my scales again." _

_"Nope. You can actually help me study mine, so, sure." Rose said while analyzing the manicure Alice just finished._

_"Cool. Hey, Bella, how about you give me a little massage? My shoulders are killing me today for some reason." Edward said as he sat right in from of me on the bed moving my legs around to sit in between them, so that his butt was right up against my crotch._

_I looked over to Alice and she just shot her eyebrows up and shrugged her shoulders. Rose was leaning against the bed post by Alice's feet, already half asleep. Alice kept blowing her nails until they dried, then jumped up to get us some iced tea. She gets bored easily._

_As she left, I raised my hands and started kneading Edwards's shoulders. He was lucky my nails had already dried. Ever since I turned 17, and moved up from being a high school senior to a freshman in college, his looks and smell had become something I needed around me about every two days. Give or take._

_Edward groaned and moaned as I massaged him. My mind was once again gone. His shoulders felt strong, yet soft at the same time. As I moved my hands down from his shoulders to his shoulder blades, he hung his head then started humming a song._

_I knew this song. It was the new slow jam that started airing this week on the radio. I started humming with him. My hands kept moving down his back, kneading, rubbing and massaging all his muscles under my finger tips. He noticed me humming right away, turning and smiling at me just to wink at me. He was playful like this, which didn't help my situation. Whether Edward knew it or not, he was becoming my every need._

_Alice came in with our iced teas and I noticed Rosalie staring at me with a smile tugging at her lips. She obviously witnessed my little episode. Rolling my eyes at her, I tried to move back some, which only led to plastering my back against Alice's headboard. I needed space between me and him._

_"Enough with hogging Bella, Edward. Out of my room you go." Alice told Edward as he started sipping his iced tea. _

_"Yea, this is girl's night, unless there's something you haven't told us? Sex change perhaps?" Rose asked him with the most serious face she could muster. Edward looked completely disgusted by that and just walked away muttering something about never castrating himself. Too bad Alice and I couldn't hold in our laughter._

We all got our masters' at the same university. Most of us in performance and music. I added business, too. Edward's piano meant everything to him. His piano and performing. Rose could sing until she was blue in the face and still didn't tire of it. And Alice...my dear Alice, was a Fashion major. She'd grown out of her desire to become a singer and fashion was her passion. When she put it that way, I couldn't be upset and just went with it. We'd made a deal that she dress the musicians and I'd handle the contracts. It was a win-win all around.

Music has always been our thing. From dancing and singing along to kid shows, to starting a small band when in our teens, to what was now reality. It brought us all together creating bonds that could not be broken and it is still our passion...

"Isa-Bel-la!" I snapped my head towards Edwards direction and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Can't he see that I'm busy with my thoughts?

He points towards the sound booth where I notice Rose standing with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. Great.

"I've been calling you for two minutes straight! You're too busy for me already? It's only Sunday." I noticed her temper was calming down already by the smile threatening on her lips.

Walking over to the switchboard, I leaned over Edward and pushed him to the side so that I could speak to Rose through the overhead mic.

"Sorry sis, you know how my mind tends to preoccupy me." I confessed as I winked at her. She just giggled then gestured for me to enter the booth.

"I'm shutting the mic off. No worries." Edward told me while looking over at me as he replayed Rosalie's track and adjusted the EQ's. I took a minute to close my eyes and really listen. The song is really coming along great.

"Thanks. We'll just be a minute. Can I ask you to please get me a bottle of water in the mean time? I'm really thirsty for some reason." I asked shyly while fixing my jean skirt. Why does it always twist when I'm sitting? I guess I do fidget too much.

He smiled at me and stood up to walk pass me, but then stopped short, "Nothing to eat?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Oh! Order from that new Thai place on 5th, again!"

This obnoxious noise started ringing, sounding loudly in my ears and I clasped my hands over them. I barley noticed Edward as he ran towards me and put his arm around me, lowering Rosalie's mic. Apparently, I was leaning against the sound board enough that my ass had pushed against the button for the mic and turned it back on. Edward quickly had it shut off and lowered my hands from my ears.

"Are you ok?" he asked, still holding my wrist at my sides, with his face just two inches away from mine. This is too close for me to not be able to smell that delicious cologne. He smells of a warm musky. I can't help it. I closed my eyes and inhaled. _Mmmm._

"Bella?" His warm breath fanned across my face, and I tried to get my eyes to focus, to clear the sudden haze that came over me.

Shaking my head, I stood up completely, causing him to move back some and also release his hold on me. I instantly regretted doing this. I didn't have to do that, but if I never did I'd make a huge mistake. Like jeopardize our friendship.

"I'm fine," I whispered and smiled softly.

"Sorry!" Rose shouted. Thank God her mic was now officially off. I nodded at her and waved her apology off. She always spoke so loud; whispering did not exist to her.

"Thai?" Edward asked from the doorway before leaving again.

"Yea, just order what we had last time. It should be marked off on the menu."

"Ok. I'll be right back then." Just as he turned to leave, Alice was stepping off the bottom of the steps, walking in to the studio. They both collided so hard it almost caused them to fall over.

"OW!"

"Shit! What the-"

"Watch where you're walking, Edward!" Alice was shoving Edward out of her way with her elbows since her arms were full of water bottles and a bag of Thai food. God I loved her perception.

"Alright! Enough with the elbows," I couldn't help but laugh as Edward continued to rub his ribs.

"It's not funny!" He really was in pain. I was hunched over now with Alice laughing also as she passed to put the food down on the coffee table.

"Yes... it is... she's half you're height!" Alice stopped abruptly and glared at me making me halt my laughter. "Sorry?"

"Get over here and eat, will ya? You'd have been down here all day and besides breakfast, I know you haven't eaten, Bella," She always got on my case if I skipped a meal. It was like living with my mom, except my mom didn't harass me to eat all the time. I have a weird appetite. I just rolled my eyes at her and went to sit back on my comfy couch.

"So, you elbow me to death _and_ you don't care about me eating anything? Wow. I feel the love, sis." Edward said as he walked over to the other side of the couch, pouting at Alice. I couldn't help but stare at his lips. He had the most luscious lips I've ever seen on anyone. I have fantasized about them endlessly. I know, pathetic. It's not my fault he was too fine for his own good.

"Please, Edward. I didn't know our bathroom was in the kitchen," Alice chided him.

"I knew I smelled Doritos when you came back from 'the bathroom' last!" I couldn't believe he didn't even bring any down with him. If Edward was anything, he was sneaky.

We all busted out laughing until I noticed Rose waving me from inside the sound booth. I completely forgot she called me in before. I jumped up to go inside to see what she wanted and noticed her scribbling down on her notebook from behind the mic. There's no way she can be changing the song around. It's perfect as is.

One thing about Rose, she's a perfectionist. I can tell her she sounds amazing, lyrics are amazing, her pitch is amazing, but if it doesn't sound perfect to her in her ears as it does to mines, she'll start this anal psycho crap in her mind. Rearranging pitches, tones, lyrics. Edward will be thrilled.

There was only one way to approach her when she was like this, cautiously. I walked over to the stool next to her and sat.

"Hey, sorry I forgot. You almost busted my ear drums, then I saw Alice with food and couldn't think straight anymore. Wasup?" I said, crossing my arms on my chest and quirking my eyebrow at her.

"Hahaa. Yea, sorry about that. I could've sworn I saw the mic sign unlit... Um... I need your advice on something," She started fidgeting on her stool until she had her legs crossed and was leaning on her elbow with the same hand twirling her pencil. Shit. She's only like this when she's nervous about something.

I sat up and rubbed my now sweaty hands on my jean skirt, then looked over at her. Great, now she has me nervous and I don't even know what she's nervous about.

"Rose, I can assure you that the song is great. Edward said he's never felt such emotion from you in a song before. Not even when you broke up with Emmett." The words left my mouth before my mind could even process what was being said.

She flinched at my words and right away I felt like a douche.

"I'm sorry Ros-"

"No, it's ok. That's what I actually need your advice on. I've been talking to him recently..."

"How recent is 'recently'?" I couldn't help but cut her off. Emmett was always like a big brother to me since he and Rose started dating back in college. When Rosie broke up with him, it was like we all broke up. He couldn't hang with me because I was always with her or she'd call me and it would make him uneasy because he was trying to forget her. I was helping him deal with his feelings for a while, so were Edward and Jasper, but he was lost. Completely depressed. They both wanted different things and Rose couldn't take it any more saying she had to do what was best for her, and Em was just dragging her down with his own un-orderly life.

Now I'm all for doing what's best for yourself because no one else is going to live your life for you. If you're life isn't in order you're just going to make more of a mess of it by involving someone else's life into the mix. So, I backed her up, but I never thought of the outcome.

That was eight months ago. I've kept in touch with Emmett but haven't really seen him in about three months. Since his split with Rose, he was all about his work and that helped him received a promotion four months ago. Working for his dad might've helped also.

Rose was depressed, but tried hiding it. Her lyrics became empowering at first. Lately, they've been depressing and I'm tired of hearing of heart break. Now that I think of it, her song today sounded... hopeful?

Wait. If her lyrics are changing back to... _no_. I doubt it. I need to calm down and not get myself get excited about them getting back together. Who am I kidding? I'm already excited just for the fact that they've spoken, period.

"I finally replied to an email of his. I couldn't take it anymore. He emailed me every day. At 8:15 every morning, like clockwork, my blackberry goes off. I didn't even need an alarm clock anymore, Bella. So I told him to stop emailing me and i was so hot headed about him being so adamant about not stopping that we just let I all out without realizing it."

"How long is recent?" She thinks I didn't notice her not answering my question the first time.

"It's been two months since the first email. One month since the first phone call." She was leaning away from me now knowing I was ready to pounce on her. Was I glaring at her that hard?

I was off my stool snatching her notebook out of her hand in one second and smacking her arm with it repeatedly the next.

"OUCH Bella!"

"What the hell Rose? Why didn't you tell me this sooner? It's not like I don't want to see you two together again and happy again!" I was trying to calm down, but I hated when she did this to me. Ever since we were little she'd keep things from me because she wanted to protect my feelings. Guess what? I'm a big girl now.

She pushed off her stool and was standing in my face looking pissed off.

Bring it. She never scared me anyway.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up," She whispered to me while looking back and forth from the glass behind us to me. I looked over my shoulder to see Alice standing, ready to barge in if need be and Edward starring at me with a raised eyebrow, silently asking if I was ok. It was our silent 'talk'. I shook my head at them so they'd know that I was good on my own. Edward went back to eating and Alice just glared at Rose, then me like she always did when we had a misunderstanding. We're sisters, it happens.

I turned back to Rose and she was breathing a little hard, rubbing her arm. She took her notebook back and went over to the music stand to lay it down. I exhaled as I ran my fingers threw my hair while Rose just stood there with her hands on the stand, looking at her book.

"If I told you, you would've gotten hopeful. Then when we didn't get back together you would have been a mess and I need your head clear at all times. "See? Always trying to protect my feelings. I scoffed, _please_. "Bad enough you trail off thinking about Eddie over there, like you were 20mins ago."

She looked up at me smirking and I wanted to smack it off her face. Trying to change the subject won't get her very far.

"Yea, it happens," Now I was shifting on my feet and biting my finger nail. Why'd she have to mention him? "So then why do you need my advice now? Seems like you have it all under control," Sarcasm was seeping through every word and I did _not_ care.

"'Cuz you're my sister and I want your help. I'm good at relationships, not the getting to the relationship part. Em and I never dated. We hooked up at his frat party and just let everything take its course from there."

"I wouldn't share that story, if I were you," I giggled, that's how they started. Neither one was a one-night-stand type of person, but they let the sexual tension build up and it just so happened to be a frat party night when they couldn't take it anymore. "I don't date much anyways so what are you asking?"

Rose exhaled in frustration and went to sit back on her stool.

"Bella, how many guys did you see in college?" What was she getting at?

"Two. You know that. Mike and Tyler," I answered. Seriously, what's her point already?

"Not been relationship status with. Dated," she spoke slowly as if I was an embisal. I hated that shit.

"A few. Why?" I never felt the need to keep track, it was just dates.

"'Cuz they always asked you for a second date and if I'm taking Em out for lunch on Tuesday, I want to make sure that when I ask him on a second date, he'll say yes."

I was like a deer in headlights now.

"You're taking HIM on a date?" I couldn't help it. I laughed at her.

"I _did_ break up with him and I _am_ sorry about it. I just want to seem subtle." She was pouting about it now. _Gah!_

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug laying my head on hers.

"Just be yourself sis, he's already in love with you. Never stopped."

"I know, but I've hurt him so bad, Bella. It hurts _me_ just thinking about it," her voice was cracking and I heard her sniffling. She only broke his heart to put his ass in gear, make him get his life in order. Sometimes men need a match lit under their asses to get moving. She never wanted to leave him. Only did what she thought was best.

"Just be yourself, Rosie, and I promise everything else will fall into place," I was stroking her hair as she was trying to stop her silent sobs that I didn't even notice had stared. Hearing her cry broke my heart in two. I never did like to see my sister hurt and would draw bull till someone paid for hurting her, but this was different. I waited a few minutes before speaking again, "You and Em have a lot of hurt to sort out and it's going to take some time to do so."

She pulled back and wiped her eyes with her sleeves. I fixed her hair that got messed up from when she leaned on my shirt and she looked up.

"We've spoken about most of it already. I just have these doubts and insecurities since I left Him, you know?" I nodded because I did know and I've been trying to help her with them ever since. "I haven't really ever felt whole without him."

I sat next to her and looked out the glass partition of the sound booth, towards Alice and Edward. I did know. Whether I wanted to or not, I had been secretly in love with Edward since last yr. We've grown closer since we started working together. See each other daily. Know each other's kinks. We're like magnets when we work together. I move, he moves. I couldn't do without him and working with him just helps keep him close to me. He had become my Alice, only more.

I turned and smiled softly at her, putting a strand of her golden locks behind her ear, "I've noticed."

She smiled shyly at me and said, "So have I," she nodded in Edward's direction. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was back on the sound board running through the track. His brow was furrowed showing that he was in deep concentration and I wanted to rub it out.

"You'll be great on Tuesday," I grabbed her hand and went to stand up with her as Alice walked in.

"What's on Tuesday?" Her ears don't miss anything.

"Rose is taking Emmett out in a date!" I joined Alice in squealing, hoping up and down.

"Pipe down you two. He hasn't even told the guys yet. He wants us to work it out first and I want to take things slow."

"There's nothing slow about you and Emmett," Alice was hysterical and I couldn't help but join her. Rose tried but failed miserably and was laughing it up with us too.

"You girls always know how to make me feel better... and it's only lunch, so relax. It's not a night-date, not yet anyways," Rose had a glint in her blue eyes I had not seen in a longtime. I pulled her into a hug and told how happy I was for her.

"Move over for me!" Alice shouted, elbowing me over. _Damn! That shit did hurt._

We joined Edward and I pulled up a chair beside him to help him even out the vocals with the beat. Timing and testing everything out while Rose sat on the sectional behind us eating and going over her attire with Alice for her 'lunch meeting' for Tuesday. Girl code, so Edward wouldn't pick up on it being an actual lunch date with Emmett.

"You girls ok now?" Edward was working the board, but was now leaning into me a bit, so only I heard him speaking.

I pulled my knees up and hugged them to me as I laid my head down to look over at him. He was as next to me as he could be without it looking conspicuous. His hair had been a mess since ten this morning from Rosalie stressing him out and the sleeves of his black button down were rolled up to his elbows. He had the mad scientist look going on right now and it was turning me on, but that always happens.

"Yes, just some sister things that we needed to get out of the way. I reassured her also that this song was coming along perfectly fine, so no worries there."

He looked over at me and smiled that crocket smile I loved so much. I couldn't help but return it. His green eyes were shinning from the track lights above that were slightly dimmed, because Lord knows they heat this room up like the Sahara. I didn't need extra heat in this room at times like this. Hey, it's been awhile.

Studio time with Edward was something I always looked forward to. It was when I was able to make little passes at him without being noticeable. He never caught on anyway, so I knew it was safe to do so. He was that guy friend that was naturally friendly, always hugging you and always had his arm around you, because he could. He was always affectionate and loveable, but don't wake him before his alarm goes off cuz then you're stuck with Assward all day.

"Yea, it is. Good thing Master of the Switchboard is always around," Edward was also cocky about his work, but I had to give it to him. He was the best producer around and most requested by record artist. Edward could freelance if he really wanted to, but he stayed true to Breaking Moon Records, Carlisle' label, which we both currently worked at.

Carlisle knew I wanted my own record label, but I wouldn't want to jump into. I still feel like there's more for me to learn before I'm at that point in my life. With Carlisle, he had explained everything to me in great detail since college and no I was all 'hands-on'. As a teenager, i would spend my summers volunteering at the label. Sometimes we all did, just so we could meet our favorite artist and Carlisle always scored us great tickets for concerts. We caused a ruckus every summer, but it was fun.

After high school, we did our internships at Breaking Moon and stood since graduation. I was saving up to open up a studio. Actually, I kind of have my own studio. I could run things from my house now; I just needed my own artist. I would never take away Carlisle's clientele.

Edward and i have worked with a lot of different artist in different genres. My favorite at the moment was my boys down from the lower east side. Jake, Sam, Quil and Seth finally got signed earlier this year. I've known of them since my last year of college. They were well known throughout campuses all over New York. The guys were waiting for Seth to turn eighteen and to be out of high school that way he wouldn't have to slow down for parental consent. Carlisle trusted my ears and my intuition enough to let me sign them. Speaking of...

"Edward, we have that meeting at eight with Carlisle tomorrow morning." I can't believe I almost forgot. I grabbed my iPhone and sure enough, it was in my calendar.

_Breakfast meeting w/Carlisle and 'the boys'.  
_  
I looked over at the wall clock and saw it was now 9:30pm. Damn, I need to start getting ready for bed soon.

"Just texted Jake to remind him. He said they'll be there at 7:45am with bells on, smiley face." He turned his phone to me and there was the smiley face. I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I love how Jake never lost his inner child.

"I'm going to go. I have lessons tomorrow morning, so I have to open up the school early." Rose was grabbing her purse and hugging Alice goodbye.

Rose gave vocal lessons to kids at a music school that also taught dance. It was private and paid her well, so she decided to work there until her album was done, and then it's tour time. Besides, Rosalie always had a soft spot for kids ever since her teens when she used to babysit.

"Ok. Call me if anything, got it?" I was up and hugging her before she slipped out.

"You know I will," she said winking at me.

"Sure." She pushed me a little while I chuckled.

Once she said bye to Edward, Alice was up and collecting our mess to trash it. She then came over to lean on the back of my chair and began playing with my hair. If she keeps that up I'll be asleep in five minutes. Noticing this, Edward elbowed me.

"Do you want to finish this tomorrow after work? I can save it to my USB and we can work on it at the studio there," he was ready to plug the mini hard drive in when I stopped him.

"No. Let's finish it here then bring it in once it's done. I want keep her tracks backed up here, just in case some idiot at the label loses them. Jared does still work there," I said to him as I laughed remember the havoc Jared created when he accidently erased a track from out mainframe, one week before it was due to be copied for our publishing company to put the CD's to print.

We were on a tight schedule and let's just say that artist is no longer with Breaking Moon Records because of Jared's little error. We were still able to salvage a track close enough to its original thanks to Edward, but after that album the artist had left the label. Even though it was a 'technical error that could not have been avoided' and even though her tour was a great success and sold out all over the country, thanks to me. She was also no longer obligated to us by contract, but you would think to good outweigh the bad. Jared was only able to keep his job because of Carlisle's good graces. He believed it was an honest mistake and Carlisle blamed the mainframe when we all knew that wasn't the case. True example of Carlisle and his heart of gold. He didn't have it in him to hurt a fly.

Edward threw his head back in laugh and I couldn't help smiling at him. His laughter was contagious and I couldn't help but look at his neck. He had a sexy neck that made me want to nibble on it.

"Sure thing."

With that, I was up and out my chair. I grabbed the bag of discarded food from Alice and headed out the studio. I walked up the stairs, pass the den and into the kitchen.

Alice and I had the main floor with our living room, kitchen, den and dining room which came fully furnished and designed as per Alice's wonderful mother, Esme. Our second floor consisted of our bedrooms, a fully equip guest room and a full bathroom. Although Alice and I had fully mastered private bathrooms adjoined to our bedrooms, it was nice to have one for our friends and guest to use when they stood over. Our house was big, beautiful and we loved every square inch of it.

As I walked out to the yard door to dump the garbage in our trash bins outback, I heard Edward and Alice coming up from the studio.

It was beautiful out. Warm, but cool due the breeze that the season change was bringing around. Fall was coming and it was my favorite season. Cool enough to wear long sleeves or a light jacket, yet not cold enough to wear a coat and freeze your ass off. Besides, there was nothing more beautiful than Indian summers and colorful trees. Well, and Edward.

Shaking my head over that last thought, I walked over to the porch chairs we had up on our deck and relaxed while I looked up at the starless night New York City always offered. We had more Airplanes in our skies lit up than we did stars. You could hear the slight wind sounds from them and the quieting traffic of the cars in the background. The city may never sleep, but it does quiet down considerably.

My musings were interrupted by the yard door opening as Edward was leaving. He bid Alice a goodnight and went to walk off the deck as she shut the door behind him, winking at me. Go time. I smiled back at her slightly through the screen door.

"Leaving without saying goodbye? Not very nice of you, Cullen," I teased as he was halfway down the decks steps.

He turned to see me perched on my lawn chair and smiled widely, "I thought you went up to your room, since I didn't see you in the kitchen. I even yelled 'Goodnight' up the stairs," he told me as he walked back up the stairs and towards where I was seated. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me till I was on my feet and flush against him. I wrapped my arms around his torso, relishing in his scent and how his arms felt around me. I dug my head into his chest to smell him more. I didn't realize it before, but he had on the Jean Paul Gaultier cologne I gave him for his birthday last June. That mixed with his natural scent and I was in an a coma like state.

"I was comfortable in my chair," I said into his chest, inhaling him like a drug.

"Nonsense. I'm warmer too," he spoke into my hair before giving the top of my head a kiss. "Goodnight, Bella."

I pulled away before I climbed him and took him right here on the deck. Running my hand threw my hair and clearing my throat, I looked up at him. He was smirking at me. Cocky bastard.

"Yea, goodnight. I'll see you at the diner in the morning."

"You'll see me and my big appetite. I love that little diner," he patted his stomach and winked at me as he said this. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

He turned then to leave, going down the deck and to the side of the house where his car was parked. I waved at him as he climbed in and honked his horn at me. Edward couldn't _not_ make noise even if his life depended on it.

I watched him until he drove down the driveway and turned on to the street, honking once again. Giggling at him, I turned to going inside. I locked the yard door and checking the light, seeing Alice had already shut them off.

As I headed up the stairs, I heard Alice talking to someone. Her bedroom door was open so I peeked in and saw her laying stomach down on her bed, with her legs in the air. She was on her phone and smiling while twirling her hair with her finger. That only meant one thing: Jasper.

I knocked once causing her to jump a little and look my way. I guess she was in a deep conversation. I waved and mouthed a 'goodnight' to her. She just nodded at me and sent me an air kiss with her hand.

Walking into my room I stripped down to my boy shorts and put on my tank top. I wasn't one to sleep in much. I was not looking forward to waking up early on a Monday, but things had to get done and contracts had to be re-evaluated. Unfortunately, that meant I had to be there.

After brushing my teeth, I pulled back my down comforter and set my alarm. Just then my cell phone vibrated on the night stand. Good thing too, otherwise I would've forgotten to charge it. Plugging my phone in and tapping the screen, I saw it was a text from Edward. I sighed just from the fact that talking to him or thinking of him before bed was never helpful.

**E: I made it home… in case you wanted to know.**

_I always want to know_, I thought.

**B: I didn't, but thanks for letting me know. No more 'til the morning. GN.**

With that sent, I got under my sheets and my pillows were already wooing me to sleep. That lasted for 10 seconds.

_Buzz._

I rolled over and looked at my phone. _Maybe I should just not answer. _

_Buzz._

I picked up my phone and put it on silent, then saw '2 messages'.

**E: :( I'm hurt. GN, Bella.**

**E: Say GN!**

**B: I already said goodnight and I'm sry. Tty in the morning.**

I've learned if you play nice, he'll stop his shenanigans. Although I loved them, I was starting to feel very sleepy. I waited, because I knew it was coming.

**E: That's better :) **

It was little things like these text and that hug on the deck that left me in a state of confusion on a daily basis. Yes, we've been friends for so long that we are practically family. No we are family. I've always considered the Cullens my family and nothing less. Then why do I let my mind runaway with these thoughts and create fantasies?

_Because you're in love with him you twit._

Now I'm subconsciously answering myself. That's just great.

I turned over and snuggled into my comforter. It wasn't cold in my room, but I had the window cracked open to let in the September night breeze. I had to sleep with a quilt no matter what. Summer or not, and snuggle into it. Just the way I love to sleep.

Clearing my mind, I started going in and out of REM, but the image of Edwards smile and smell was implanted in my mind to deeply. I was starting to strongly believe that he is the one thing I won't ever be able to shake.

* * *

A/N: R**eviews make the next chap post a lot faster. Good or bad, tell me what you think. Thank You!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I seriously just realized today that – half way through editing this – the last update was over a year ago. LOL... Oops?**

**Well this chap has been stored in my cell, my desktop, on my USB – I have it everywhere and had it ninety percent done since June or July. I've just been… sitting?... on it for a few because my head isn't into it like it should be.**

**I've used no beta for this chap. Part of this was worked on with PerAmore91 when I did the EmergencyBeta Boot Camp thingy because I was stumped on where to take this for a really long time. I know where I want this go, just not sure how to get it there – BUT I'm working on that. All errors that are noticeable were the part that PerAmore91 **_**did not**_** help me on… obviously.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything regarding The Twilight Saga… SM owns all. (Bollocks!)**

**Chap Song: Out of My Head – Lupe Fiasco (ft. Trey Songz)**

**Without further ado… Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

My hands were gripping onto the iron rod bed post as hard as I could, pushing back as hard as I could. My breathing was harsh and ragged, my throat completely dry. I couldn't stop panting. It just felt _too good_.

I felt the sweat dripping down my brow, felt the thin layer of moisture all over the rest of my body. My chest bouncing, up and down from my breathing and the impact. I felt his breath on my face and his hands on my hips holding me tight as if I might disappear into thin air. He was balls-deep within me as he lifted my hips on to his lap, pounding into me repeatedly. Hot lips started moving up from my throat to my neck until they brushed over my ear. "Now, Bella," he whispered. Taking my lobe into his mouth, he sucked on it then bit down gently as we both moaned.

"Ugh... Edward!" I screamed. Just as my walls began to clench down around his dick that was deeply seethed inside of me I heard it…

_Buzz, Buzz, Buzz..._

I was startled awake to see that my alarm was reading six a.m. and I was in fact holding onto my bed post. I really hated how my over active brain focused only on Edward after midnight.

Not only was Edward not here, but I still had my pajamas on from last night. Disappointed with the fact I was dressed and alone, I got up and sat on the edge of my bed. At least I was sweating. With that thought, I headed to my bathroom to shower and get ready for my breakfast meeting.

I loved hot showers, but this morning called for a semi-warm one. Once I was done, I dried up and wrapped my towel around me while grabbing a shorter one to dry my hair out.

I walked back into my bedroom to grab my underwear from my dresser, putting it on and tossing my towel into the hamper. I went into my closet, grabbing my black pencil skirt and grey buttoned up silk blouse. It was sleeveless so I would have to wear the matching blazer with it since it was the Fall. My office at the label gets too cold sometimes as well. I hate to freeze, but I love the Fall.

Setting aside my shoes and clothes by the bed I went back to the bathroom to finish drying out my hair. After getting dressed, I only applied some lip gloss. I wasn't one for too much make-up. I then headed down to the kitchen, following the delicious scent of coffee. I saw Alice at the island counter fixing herself a cup.

"Morning, Sunshine!" I was smiling and felt excited for some reason. Though as I said this, my excitement was put off because Alice snapped her head up and she looked like crap.

"Are you sick or something?" I asked, because honestly, she looked like death. Dark circles under her eyes, pale looking and her hair... I'm not even going to start on that one.

I went over to her and placed my lips on her forehead, "Hmm. You don't feel warm."

"Because I'm not sick," she walked over to the fridge to get the milk and grabbed my thermos, coming back to me.

"Thanks," I said as I put my coffee together. "So then, wasup?"

"I didn't sleep well last night," she huffed and looked quickly at me before looking back at the sweetener, "Jasper came over last night. I fell asleep two hours ago."

"Oh. You said he _came_ over, did he?" I was smirking and couldn't help but to tease her.

She slapped my arm, "Isabella! Really? It's not even seven in the morning!"

"Yet you've been going all morning..." I continued by failed as I bursted out laughing.

"Yeah, until I was rudely awakened by some cat in heat. I think it made its way inside the house," Alice said with a smirk in her face. I should swallow down my shock and tell her what happened.

"I didn't hear anything last night," pft, like I'd tell her about my dream where brother was-

"Don't worry, I don't want to hear of your adventures with Edward anyway," she said as she placed the milk on the counter and shook the disgust out of her.

"You did it to yourself," I said as I sipped my coffee, testing it. Perfect.

"Why are you taking coffee with you anyway? You have a breakfast meeting. I'm sure there'll be coffee."

"I know but it smells too good to pass up," I really did love my morning coffee.

"How'dy there, Ms. Bella!" I jumped and almost spit out my coffee as Jasper shouted at me. Turning around I saw Jasper standing at the doorway to the kitchen with nothing but his jeans on. They were hung low and showed his happy trail. I ogled, so what?

"Mornin' there Mr. Whitlock," I said in my best southern accent I could muster up.

Jazz smiled at me as he walked in and kiss my cheek to then move behind Alice and wrapped his arms around her. Burying his head into the crock of her neck he mmm'd which caused Alice to giggle.

"Yeah, I'm outta here before this thing here," I was waving my hand in the air towards them, "gets any raunchier."

"You like it raunchy," Alice said as I collected my car keys, purse and thermos while trying to walk backwards.

"Who doesn't?" I said while winking at her and then raising my eyebrows as if telling her 'I was getting raunchy last night, in my dreams.' I noticed she got the clue when she visibly shuttered.

"Gross," she muttered as Jasper and I giggled at her. He probably just thought she was cute and I was just grateful he sleeps like the dead.

Throwing my shades on, I left the house through the yard door and walked down the driveway towards my car. My Audi was pretty. It was black and sleek looking. I had it completely tinted because I didn't like how a person could look into your car and see everything. I like privacy.

I got in, started the car and threw my baby in drive. Thank God traffic wasn't that bad at this hour and I was making my way down Lexington in no time. I was only two blocks down when my dashboard notified me that I was receiving a call. I loved how it spoke to me. I swear a little woman lived in it.

"You are receiving a call from-" I just cut her off and tapped the Bluetooth button on my steering console to pick it up. It was probably Edward anyway.

"Swan,"

"Hey, Bella." It was Jake. Talk about disappointment. I wondered what he wanted, since we were meeting in thirty. Couldn't it wait until then?

"Good Morning, Jacob. How can I help you?"

"Why so formal, Ms. Swan?" I rolled my eyes and laughed at his question.

"Maybe because you're calling me while I'm driving to a breakfast meeting, which you'll be attending. Did something happen? Are you bleeding? Dying?" I don't like to talk on my cell while driving, even hands free. Unless it was someone I felt like talking to or _needed_ talk to at the moment.

"No! Gesh! I just wanted to make sure you were on your way." He sounded like a little boy that got his bike stolen.

"Have I ever been late or missed an appointment with you?" I asked as I cut off a yellow cab and hooked my horn back at the driver. _Seriously! Learn to drive in your own lane!_

"Slow down there buddy. You do need to get here in one piece. What would I do without my manager?" He actually sounded concerned.

"You won't do. Look, I need to go. See you in ten." With that I tapped the Bluetooth button again, allowing the music that was playing from my favorite radio station to start blazing from the speakers again.

I was at a red light, drinking my coffee when my dashboard spoke to me again.

"You are receiving a call from-" I didn't let the lovely, well paid woman finish when I just tapped the Bluetooth button again.

"Seriously, Jake!"

"Whoa there! Is that anyway for you to speak your favorite partner in crime?" I sighed. Listening to Edward's voice was nearly better than listening to any music in the world. Especially when being surrounded by it.

"Sorry. Jake called me before and you know I hate talking while driving." I whined to Edward because he let me.

"Why did he call?" I heard a loud noise in the background and a curse leave his mouth.

"Nothing. To see if I was on my way. You ok?" sounded like he hurt himself.

"Oh. No, I'm fine. Just burned my hand with some coffee, while driving and talking to you." He sounded like he was in a good mood and it was soothing me. Today would be a good day. "I'm on my way so I'll see you there."

"Ok, hurry up. I'm already here." I said as I pulled into the parking lot of the diner we were meeting at. I nabbed a good spot by the entrance too.

"Be there in five." With that he disconnected.

I shut off the car and sat back to just relax and finish my coffee. I didn't like rushing in the morning and driving in this city always made me feel like I was doing just that. I looked around the parking lot and noticed Carlisle' Mercedes. A few spaces down I noticed Jacob's Escalade which he said he bought so that he and the boys fit and there was good leg room. Whatever, he liked to dub cars out and that's exactly how it looked with big rims, a bright blue paint job and a wolf decal on his back window. Very incognito.

Just as I was fixing to get out of my car, since my coffee was done, the door to the diner opened and Jake came strolling over to my door. I had it open before he reached and started gathering my things.

"'Sup, Bella?" he was holding my door open for me and smiled his classic wide grin, all-teeth-showing smile. I had to smile back. He was my goofiest guy friend and although he knew how to press my buttons, I loved Jake dearly.

I got out and beeped the alarm on while he closed my door for me. Jake pulled me into a tight hug which I couldn't return since my hands where full.

"Space, Jake," I reminded him. He just laughed and released me.

"Must you always carry that notebook around?" he said gesturing to my planner. I had everything on saved my iPhone, but I like to hand write notes and important things down too. I transferred it all over to my phone after it's finalized.

"Yes, I must," I said glaring at him. He just held his hands up in defense. "You guys order yet?"

"No, we're waiting for you and your stud muffin." He smiled at this and wiggled his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh.

"HA! If only. We work together, that's all." I said to him, slinging my purse over my shoulder as I started walking towards the entrance of the diner. He was hot on my heels of course.

"Keep telling yourself that, B. I know he has a thing for you, he just doesn't know he has a thing for you. Go after him. Just ask him out already." I stopped and sighed.

"It's not that easy, Jake. He's Alice's broth-"

"And she won't mind. You know that."

"We practically grew up together and-"

"And that's why you know each other so well and why it can't go wrong. You're the Ying to his Yang. The poor douche was nuts last month when you girls went to Aruba. I swore he was going to have a bald spot and that Carlise would have to re-do the floors in the studio." Edward paced when he was worried. Jake laughed at his own comment, bending over at the waste.

"I heard about that, frequently actually. He called me at least every two hours, but It was all work related." I tried to think back to our phone calls then.

"Yes, but when you didn't answer and everytime he got your voicemail he freaked. Then when that guy picked up your phone? Geez! He was so red in the face, he started turning purple." Jake was all serious now and I remembered the girls taking my out to a club, trying to get me some action. They said I needed to let loose some.

Rosalie and Alice had taken a picture of me in a compromising position with Garrett, the hot Brit I met on our vacation. That picture found its way to Edward's cell phone and neither girl has yet to confess to it. A few minutes after taking it my phone rang and Garrett answered, dismissing whoever was on the other line. I never knew who until the following day.

"Carlisle mentioned something about that. He said I'm never to take those two on vacation with me again." I laughed. "Either that or confiscate their phones before going out."

"It's true though. He's got it bad for you. You guys should talk about it." Just as the words left Jake's mouth I heard a car pull up besides us. It was Edward, smirking from behind the wheel. Cutting the engine he got out and I was able to check out his fitted grey suit.

"See?" Jake asked, whispering to me so that Edward wouldn't hear. "You guys even match without trying." I quick elbow to his gut and Jacob muttered an 'ok'.

Edward approached us and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek while pounding his fist with Jake.

"Is everyone here already?"

"Yeah, your dad just got here too, right before Bells showed up."

"Apparently Leah is here also." I added as my eyes caught sight of the .

"Why is she here?" asked Edward. Judging by his tone he wasn't thrilled to hear about her being here either.

"It's a long story. Uh, why don't we going and..."

"It's too early for this crap." Edward said as he turned and walked into the dinner, cutting Jake off indefinitely.

Looking at each other, Jake and I quickly followed Edward inside. Everyone was seated at a back table and Leah already eye-fucking him as he walked towards them. Introductions were made and Seth made sure to swing me around a bit. He was an adorable kid that always looked up to Edward and I for some reason. Carlisle gave me a fatherly hug as we exchanged a few words. He always knew how to brighten up my mornings regardless of what lay ahead of our day.

We all took our seats as Carlisle started with the gist of our conference. "Okay, we're here today to go over the entirety of your contracts and explain them to you."

"Can I just cut in for a minute?" Leah asked.

I bit my lip from trying not to tell her, 'No, you may not' but seeing Edward's hands fisted under the table was good enough for me.

"Sure, go ahead." Carlisle said, always the sweetheart.

"I just want to make sure that I'm receiving the same amount of recognition as the boys here." Leah directed towards us.

"Oh, hell no! Are you serious!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Edward and I said at the same time.

"Guys, calm down," Carlisle told us.

"Why is she joining? You can't be that desperate. The band is already multi-platinum. You don't-"

"_She_ is right here!" Leah cut Edward off.

The table then disrupted with raised voices of everyone calming each other down. At this rate I was bound to have a migraine by nine a.m.

"Alright!" I yelled, getting everyone's attention. _Good thing this diner is empty._ "Jake, Sam please explain the situation here.

Jake was about to start when Sam put a hand on his chest stopping him. "I'll talk." Rolling my eyes at this I sat back down in my seat, waving the waitress over. _ This definitely calls for more coffee. _"We're looking to change things up a bit. Leah has a unique sound and everyone enjoys a females voice or a duet every once in awhile. We just want to try it out for a while. She's willing to work on a temporary contract and if things progress, then we can always sign her up officially, right?"

I looked to my left and Edward's facial expression was one of pure rage. I'm not going to get an answer from him at all. Turning to my right, I looked at Carlisle who shrugged and nodded. "It's your call Bella. They're your band. You brought them on to the label. Not me, not Edward."

Easy for him to say. _Let's toss it all my way!_

It's either I want to give them whatever they want as I have in the past because they've earned it or I don't want to work with Edward's slut of an ex who still tries to get into his pants whenever she's drunk. Not that he's given in to her advances. I sighed; _this is not personal Bella, its business. What's the motto? Never mix your personal life with your professional life._ Yes, because that's getting me really far lately.

Clearing my throat, I sat up and sipped on the steaming hot coffee that burned my tongue as it went down. Somehow it calmed me.

"Seeing that this is for the band's sake and wants, I'll allow it." They all gave quick "Yeah's" and smiled at each other, while Leah and Sam gave each other a quick kiss on the lips. _So that's the real reason. _"But this stays professional." I said, looking Leah dead in her eyes. Hope she catches my drift. "I've worked too hard on these boys and they've come too far for them to just fall apart." At every word my finger jabbed at the table top. I was getting worked up and Edward noticed. Feeling a warm hand on my back I took a deep breath and calmed down at the small circles he started rubbing in. I knew it was him. I didn't need a visual for confirmation. Looking at them all I finished, "Leah stays on a temporary contract until I see that she's good enough for the band. No negotiating. You either take it or leave it and for now you will be considered an equal, Leah."

"That's all I ask." she said.

I nodded and told Carlisle to give them the new details he and I had come up with.

"You do know she'll be in the studio with us every day, for the next coming months." Edward whispered into my ear causing all of the hairs on my neck to stand.

"Yes," I said, as I simply nodded.

"I think sometimes you just like to torture me on purpose."

"It is rather fun," I told him as he laughed and moved away. _ Thank God. I can't take this proximity any longer._ I noticed Jake staring at us from across the way as everyone else ordered breakfast and winked at him. We both chuckled. I can handle Edward but I don't think I'll ever be able to explain my real feelings to him anytime soon.

Within the last two hours, we hashed out the contracts detail by detail. All that was left was for me to type them up and get our lawyer in for a meeting with all of them.

We were out in the parking lot and Quil was giving me and ear full of these new guitar riffs he came up with for the new album. Sam and Leah were huddled by Jacobs's truck being all warm and cosy. I just hope they don't make me regret my decision.

"Give her a break already man. _We_ have plenty of time to actually show her in the studio." Jake said to Quil as he swatted away his hands and shoved him towards the car.

"Ok. Ok." Quil said trying to fight off Jake. Not an easy feat. This is why I loved my boys, they kept me smiling.

"See you later Bells!" Jake shouted. "Don't forget what I told you!"

"I won't!" I said as I smiled and waved everyone off.

"You go girl!" _Oh my God. Can I kill him now?_

"Hmm... is Jacob ok?" Edward asked in a warm, deep toned voice that sounded like pure sex.

"Yes. Jake is just being Jake." I told him as I took in his form. His shades were on, smirk in place and he's leaning on my car. _Is this how it is when men see a woman model up against a car?_

"Take a picture. It lasts longer," he said and it caused me to laugh my nerves off.

"Prick," I said, pushing him off my car. "Your big head might damage my car."

Edward chuckled but leaned into me, "I wanted to ask you something."

"About?" He probably wants to ditch the meeting with Eleazar. He's never one for the politics of this business.

"About maybe how we could catch dinner later? Maybe? If you're not too busy?"

Thank the heavens for the genius who created sunglasses! Though I don't think they're hiding my raised eyebrows. Shock. Initial shock. _Holy shit... wait. Think first._ _This is Edward. We always do dinner. Maybe he wants to go over some work. Yeah, definitely has to be that. Damn, Jacob playing mind games with me. This will be no biggie. Now breathe._

I exhailed. "Sure. We do have a lot to go over. A few adjustments now that Leah is on board and that won't be easy for you at all and –"

Two fingers pressed against my lips stopped my rambling.

"Let's try this again. Bella, would you like to have dinner with me? Edward. Not the Edward you work with or you're super-awesome, rocks-better-than-Slash, bestest buddy Edward," we both laughed at this. Me mostly from my nerves - that were shot to shit.

Taking off my shades, I looked him straight in the face, "Then how are you asking me, Edward?" I said it so low I could barely hear myself. He raised his hand and did the same, removing his shades. His hand rubbed against his jaw before looking up at me.

"If it's alright with you, Bella, I would like to take you out on a... date. Tonight."

_Don't pass out, don't pass out. Jake was right! _

"Edward, I don't-,"

"Just one night. It's only dinner,"

"Hey, guys." Carlisle said as he walked over to us. "Eleazar said he'll meet up with us in about an hour... if you're ready to leave?" He looked at both of us questionably.

"Sure!" I said a little bit too loudly. "Let's go." I said after clearing my throat and opened my car. Not even giving Edward a side glance I slide in without ever answering his question. Tossing everything onto the passenger seat I huffed as I sat back into the welcoming leather. _This cannot be happening._

Deciding to get my day at the office over with, I went to start the car only for it to be filled suddenly with the sound of Edward's ringtone. I just looked at it and started the car, deciding not to answer it.

"You are receiving a call from _Ed-oo-ard_"

A sudden honk startled the life out of me as I clutched at my chest. Looking to the direction of the sound I saw Edward gesturing for me to roll down my window. I did.

"Answer it!" Edward shouted at me leaning over to his passengers' side with the window rolled down, gesturing for me to pick up his call.

Glaring at him, I lifted my right hand high enough for him to see and stabbed at my Bluetooth button.

"Yes," I said looking straight at my dashboard. Looking at him right now is so not an option.

"It's just dinner you know." His deep voice filling my car sent tingles up and down my arms, legs and nestled in my center.

"No, it's not _just dinner_, Edward." _Did I just mimic him_ while_ he's looking at me? Way to be smooth, Bella. _"Only one way to find out, Bella… Me. You. Havana Central. Eight o'clock." _Ugh, Spanish food._ _Bastard knows my weaknesses._

"It'll be fuuunnn," he sang out to me.

I turned to him then, his smile and bright eyes… the smug you-know-you-want-to look was sexy on him. _Oh dear God, why do I lack will power around this man?_

"Okay." I caved. Gave in like a cat in heat that found her masters favorite sweater lying around. _Friends._ I will go through this as _friends._

"See you at the office." He said, throwing me a wink. The call disconnected as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Did that just happen?' I asked myself out load. I couldn't wrap my head around this. Edward. Best friend Edward. Alice's brother, Edward. I wheezed.

_Oh, fuck my life! Now I can't breathe?_

I sat there panting, struggling to get a hold of my breaths as I blasted my radio. Losng myself for a minute in the beat playing through the speakers, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I needed a plan. I needed to clear my head.

Before my brain caught up with my actions, I was speeding out of the parking lot and headed down to the office. I dialed the only person that came to mind at the moment. It was an endless four rings before she answered.

"Hello?" she asked, panting. _Seriously!_

"9-1-1!"

"What!" her voice squeaked.

"Get the dick out of you and listen to me!" I yelled at her. I was in full panic mode now.

"Jasper, wait…" there was a grunt followed by an 'oh shit' then, "ok, repeat that."

"I said 9-1-1…"

It was our code. No matter where we were or what – or who in this case – we were doing, if 9-1-1 was mentioned it was a crisis that required the others immediate attention.

"Where?"

"My office. A-SAP, Alice!"

"I need to shower!"

"Ok but I swear if you're not there within an hour-"

"I'm on my way."

**A/N: **Bella is allowed to freak… cuz she's freaking out BIG time. What she thought couldn't/ wouldn't, can and will. Hang in there… this WILL move. :D

Sorry if it wasn't all that up to par… you can yell at me. It has been a year. By the way, Havana Central (I do not own – drat!) is REAL. Located in the heart of Times Square and I LOVE IT.

Also, SAVE THE BOOBS! Yup, It's October aka Breast Cancer Awareness Month. Go donate, go to a walk, get you're the ladies check (if you're of age)… Do SOMETHING about it. I am extremely pro-save the boobies and "Show me you're boobs!" Yes, we really say that at the walks, lol. And "Show me you're pink!" NO, there is no flashing or anything. Anyway, stay informed; be pro-active because one in every three women WILL be diagnosed with Breast Cancer at one point in their life. Genetic or NOT, and YES, men get it too.

Ok, 411 session is over. I will post a link on my profile for the Breast Cancer Walks. If you're interested, then check it out.

Laters.


End file.
